User talk:Joekido
1 *2 ATTENTION : wheneverytimethis talk page reaches 30 topics, I will be move it to an new archive Account on APforums My AP acounts name is "Lobolover".Have used it on other places for years.Anyway,I turned it off SO MANY times and I cant get there like for a week. User:New Babylon Funi Enjoying the dub Joekido? From what I've seen, I know I am. :D One-Winged Hawk 17:00, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :LOL. Ditto feelings, in fact your reply made my day. I laughed, because your 100% right. Trouble is, can you make the pro-4Kid fans understand why its bad? No, you can't. :I spoke to someone last Wednesday who likes One Piece, but only saw the dub, he didn't realise 4 episode got merged into one during the Arlong Park arc. When I gave him the low down on 4Kids doing, he was shocked and suprised. Now if he doesn't know, I wonder how many other fans don't know. :Incidently, you ever visited TV channel forums and dub forums? The TV channel ones are usually full of "fans" who think their "fans" who aren't "fans" because they have a HUGE knowledge gap. And the 4Kids dub forums... Don't get me started. One-Winged Hawk 16:39, 1 October 2007 (UTC) That guy.. Okay its obivous we need MF's help with this and that guy isn't going away. May I make a tactical suggestion on dealing with him - until MF is here, leave his edits alone. Rather then create a edit war, save time and effort and just revert all edits when MF is here. He is rat her annoying, yes and he has been warned so he knows better. But if we just revert his edits he will just reverted them back it seems, thus it is not enough until he is banned. I can't think of any other way to deal with him other then this. Any remarks? He appears to have left. One-Winged Hawk 23:11, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, I remember doing the same revert/edit war with a previous vandal that went this way. Until MF came along, it was choas. And now looking at this new guy and thinking back to the previous time, I'll have to say this seems to be the best stragey, report him to MF, on the "Users to be banned" and just wait for MF to do something to them. The more they vandalise, the more reason for us to ban them. And it saves us wasting time with undoing their edits. :Of course... The problem with this is we can't test this stragey until next time. One or two edits and usually the vanadal goes. But for someone like this? We'll have to get a discussion on this going perhaps? :/ Bullets? Their too trivia. Make it a rocket and I'll talk about methods of stopping coplaints. Lol. :P One-Winged Hawk 23:23, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Okay Seriously Joekido, if you want to create a new main page or fiddle with the current one, create a test page first. You of all people should know better then to just play around with the current one! And at least do a write up for what you're doing so the rest of us know what your aiming for. You've been told to do this all before, no one should ave to tell you it again. And please, cut down the "Did you know" secton to just 3 or 4 sentances. We don't want to rewrite half the wikia in one section. It kinda unbalances that section of the page. If your playing around with it, create a clone template of the first and play with that. One-Winged Hawk 00:10, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Also Joekido, can you enlighten us with what you are doing recently. I gather what you're up to, but it would be nice to understand a direction here. All I see is pages being created, redirected and so forth constantly. Why don't you stop and go back to planning whatever you're doing first rather then thrown yourself into the fire full throttle. Your doing things here it seems the hard way and you risk getting yourself stuck. I know your always going on about the Star Wars wikia,but if you'll notice there are ore editors there... And they appear to know what their doing. :I'm not having a go at you, just expressing growing concerns that one of us is going to have to fix a big mess eventually. Your better then you were skills wise, but I keep reminding myself who the poor soul was that had to fix the last thing you got things wrong... And I think that soul really doesn't want to have to spend several days striaght working out what went wrong. At least slow yourself down a little and take a breather for a day while you recap what you've done so far, write up what you've done and jot down notes. I don't know if thats how you work, but I find it works wonders. One-Winged Hawk 00:36, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::You know Joekiddo, it's really somewhat tiring when it comes to problems with you and the rest of us. Though you have good points and all, it seems like you want to do things too fast and too much. You want this site to be like the Final Fantasy wikia or the Star Wars wikia with all it's articles and stuff. But guess what, One Piece is just not like them. It's big but not that big yet that it expands to hundreds of worlds. It's not the same as Star Wars and Final Fantasy. This site is not the same as those sites. We're not the same as those hundreds of editors on those sites. ::You keep saying we're making it hard for you but you're also making it hard for us. For instance, I have this idea of merging the Den Den mushi species together because they're all lost. However, I can't put this idea up for suggestion because I know you would get angry and probably mess things up. It's that hard. So can you stop complaining when someone disagrees with you or has different ideas. You're making us sound like every single one of us are all against you. This may not be true but if you keep saying it, it will be true.Mugiwara Franky 03:54, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::You want 2,000 ages right? I point out we are up to 1,800+... There are 450+ chapters... 300+ episodes... 30 songs... You don't need to create crappy pages with stubbits of info on them. Look at what I've just posted, there are gaps with pages that are not even being filled. If we had all the episodes on this site we'd have reached our target. ::There is a lot to do, I admit I haven't been doing the chapters, but thats because I've been ill (still am) over the last month or so and have 2 uni essays to finish by December. I'll be restarting them reglaurly once the essays are out of the way, I sort of need to finish university to be able to get where I want to in RL. If you don't like us merging pages, then look for new pages to create we haven't got. The merchandise page isn't finished either. And there are references missing everywhere. One-Winged Hawk 11:04, 7 November 2007 (UTC)